


Covered In Dust

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions to previous disease, Overalls, Painting, construction work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home and finds himself staring at a doodle of a lil' green dragon holding a shovel with a speech bubble that says, <i>You know where to find me!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered In Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fierda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierda/gifts).



> Dedicated to Janice <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/smcg5p51y991xop) to download this story in PDF format :)

“Frank?” Gerard calls out as he closes the front door, dropping his keys on the round endtable and his laptop case at its foot. Everything stays quiet so he doesn’t even bother to take off his jacket. Once again, Gerard comes home from work and Frank isn’t here, resting as his doctor advised him. Frank is going to wear himself out before the summer, and that’s Gerard’s biggest fear.

It’s still pretty sweet when he walks into the kitchen and finds a little drabble on the white board they have hanging by the fridge. It’s there for useful domestic tasks like shopping lists or important reminders, such as picking up medicine, but Frank sometimes uses it to be his dorky self. Gerard loves it.

Right now, he’s staring at a doodle of a lil’ green dragon holding a shovel with a speech bubble that says, _You know where to find me! :)_

Gerard rolls his eyes because it’s the same thing every day, so he goes back to the front door, grabs his keys and gets downstairs. He has to drive twenty minutes to get to the suburb neighborhood he’s looking for, where they decided to invest on a new house. They’ve been living in Gerard’s old shitty apartment for a few years now, and since they’re apparently not going anywhere without each other, moving into a proper house seemed like a good option.

Gerard’s family had a really old house in this neighborhood, but they never really used it since they moved after Gerard’s little brother was born. Now, the house had been unoccupied for quite a long time and due to its degraded state, they preferred to tear it down and start from scratch. As an architect, Gerard went through the detailed process of planning it with one of his partners, asked Frank’s opinion through every step of it too, and in the end everything looked amazing. Gerard worked through the basic design and, weeks later, grinned proudly at Frank when he gasped and covered his mouth at seeing the finished 3D model.

Frank liked it so much that he has been spending his free afternoons at the construction site, helping out, even though the spring sun isn’t very warm yet and his doctor advised Frank not to risk himself too much since he’s still recovering from his last pneumonia bout. Gerard tries not to think of it on his way, rather imagining what it will be like to move in, hopefully before the end of the year. It’s been quite exciting, working on this project with Frank and with his partners at work, even if now it’s not entirely in his hands.

The house is already officially built. At the moment, they’re just adding the last touches to its structure on the inside and some parts are already being decorated, and Gerard hopes that’s the only thing Frank is actually working on. Any hard work could be dangerous to his health state.

It was quite scary when Frank wanted to take part in a task as difficult as flooring, and then he helped putting up most doors and windows, and later on he even intervened in the main plumbing. He was just excited the whole time, but Gerard spent most of it on the edge, waiting for Frank to pass out from either exhaustion or all the dirt and dust around the site. It could very well fuck up Frank’s health, and Gerard isn’t ready for another month of worrying over Frank’s welfare. Thankfully, Frank proved Gerard wrong, and now the house looks amazing from the outside.

When Gerard steps inside, the smell of fresh paint is sickening. He struggles hard with himself not to cover his mouth, greeting every worker he sees. They know the team personally since his father helped them hire a company where his friends worked, to make sure nobody untrustworthy worked on the house, so he nods to everyone and shakes hands with the head subcontractor, asking where Frank is. He’s pointed towards what is soon going to be their sitting room and there he is, wearing Gerard’s old overalls that look huge on him, with a long paint roller in his hands, dedicated to painting a wall.

“Hey, Frank, what are you still doing here?” he asks cautiously, and Frank turns his head to look at Gerard, his eyes smiling for him since he has a bandana over his face. Behind Gerard, the other workers get together under the halogen work lights, waiting for any instructions from Frank. Whenever he’s around, people always respond to him, even though Gerard never thought Frank would be the one in charge of a construction site. He scoffs at the idea of Frank as a subcontractor or a full time builder, mostly due to his health fragility and his proneness to accidents, and shakes his head, adding, “Come on, we should go. You can’t make these guys work extra hours on a house like this.”

“They can go, I’m almost done here. You guys ready to go?” Frank inquires, not really looking down from what he’s doing. Everyone around them agrees and leaves at some point, leaving Gerard staring at Frank as he finally puts down the paint roller and admires his work, his head tipped to the side in wonder. He lowers the bandana from his face and asks in a strong, professional voice, “What do you think, Gee?”

Gerard hums contentedly, looking around the room approvingly. The smell is still very strong, but it looks really pretty all around, every wall painted of a very soft maize yellow. The small encased fireplace is going to be of a darker color, but that will have to be done another day. Gerard has a very strict image in his head of how this room is going to look, with a couch against the wall in front of the fireplace, a couple of chairs under the windows, a small coffee table, and all those plants that Frank loves so much. It’s going to look beautiful and hopefully they’re going to spend a lot of Sunday afternoons cuddling in this room, listening to the music coming from the stereo in the adjacent room.

“Well, as usual your ideas are very neat. You know I have a very strong image of every room in this house,” Gerard says, smiling, but he takes a second look at Frank and it fades away. Frank is dirty all over, so he adds, “I just wish you’d let the workers do this themselves. It’s their job.”

Frank rolls his eyes and whines in disagreement. “But I like doing this! Plus, the less people we have working for us, the less money we’ll spend.”

“Unless you count your hospital bills,” Gerard puts in, arching his eyebrows.

Nevertheless, Frank ignores him and gathers the materials he was working with, taking them outside to the water source to wash up. It’s pretty dark out, and even though the full moon seems to be enough to light Frank’s way, Gerard still lights up the halogen lights they have out here. He helps Frank in this task and, when they’re finished washing, they take everything back inside.

Gerard takes one last gaze towards Frank, judging his look. He has his usual dark bandana around the neck, the protective goggles on his head and is completely covered in dust and yellow paint, and all the other older stains on his overalls, yet he smiles up at Gerard with a goofy look in this big hazel eyes. If Frank didn’t look so beautiful, Gerard would ask him to stop coming here, but at the same time he could never do that. Frank seems happy to participate in this.

As usual, Gerard follows Frank around the place to see what has been done today. He takes Gerard to the TV room which is painted white, but Frank mentions something about using wallpaper on one of the walls because he’d seen it in a catalogue. It’s not like Gerard isn’t used to Frank’s excitement over these things, really. Frank proceeds to brag about the house, walking Gerard to the kitchen and talking about the tiles on the walls the workers put up today. He finishes with the dining room, but Gerard frowns at it.

“I thought you said you were going to finish up down here today, too,” he points out, because this room remains untouched and raw-looking.

“Yeah, change of plans. Remember the half wall we thought would look cool? Derek pointed out that it was quite useless, so we put it down. It was _awesome_ ,” Frank says with a big grin.

Gerard chuckles at him, of course. “You really like tearing shit down, don’t you?”

“You know it.” Frank giggles in that sweet way of his, too sweet for a builder, but he looks extremely satisfied with his work, so of course Gerard can’t force him to stay home. Well, he couldn’t even if he tried. Shaking his head to himself, Gerard watches Frank remove his protective goggles and bandana, followed by the old heavy overalls, placing them on the hanger by the front door. Then, it’s just Frank all over again, in jeans and a hoodie. “Let’s go home, Gee.”

Frank takes Gerard’s hand sweetly as they leave the house and lock up, then stroll to Frank’s car. Gerard tells him, “I appreciate this do-it-yourself attitude you live on, and I know it’s our own house, but you don’t have to do it all on your own, you know? We hired these people for a reason. Plus, I’m really concerned about your health. You shouldn’t be around dust and paint fumes all day.”

“It wasn’t the whole day, shut up,” Frank puts in, rolling his eyes. He unlocks his car and opens the driver’s door.

Gerard takes a quick peek of the car and finds his favorite jacket on the passenger seat. This brings a sweet image to his mind. Gerard loves when Frank wears his clothes, and especially when Frank buries himself under many layers of clothing, a long sleeve shirt, a hoodie and a jacket most of the time, which always make him look smaller. Gerard is forced out of his stupor when Frank adds, “You know how much I like this kind of work! And don’t bother with this lungs talk, alright. I wear protective gear like everybody else. It’s totally safe.”

Gerard is the one to roll his eyes this time because that’s never going to be enough for Frank’s shitty immune system, but he decides not to mention it again. Frank will come back to the site no matter what, so Gerard just leans in to kiss Frank’s dusty lips and concludes, “See you at home.”

*

By the time Frank comes home and has put down his own keys and jacket, Gerard has already closed the door and is walking towards the kitchen. It’s late, so he will have to cook something quick tonight, and in a big enough quantity so that Frank has leftovers for his lunch tomorrow. They both know how terrible Frank is in the kitchen, always having had his mother cooking for him, and Gerard’s lessons over the past years haven’t proved to be completely useful yet.

Frank’s voice interrupts Gerard’s thoughts, though. “You’re not going to start cooking this late, are you?”

Gerard stops in his tracks and turns back around, facing a very petite, surprised, open-faced Frank. “Of course I am, otherwise you won’t have anything for lunch tomorrow. You and I know you’re not going to cook, Frank.”

“But tomorrow’s Saturday. You have the day off,” Frank points out. Gerard smiles at Frank’s innocent statement. He knew Frank would forget.

“I told you about the big project coming this week. I won’t be off on Saturdays for a while, starting tomorrow. I knew you’d forget,” Gerard replies with a chuckle. Frank frowns at him and makes a disgusted noise, and Gerard’s cheery expression fades. Gerard himself isn’t looking forward to these extra hours at work, but they must invest them now than later on in the project. With this thought in mind, he approaches Frank and slides both hands over his face, saying in a sweet voice, “We’ll always have Sundays.”

“Sundays go by so fast. I don’t like this one bit,” Frank says, sounding quite disappointed. Gerard has always had the weekends off from work, save this or that Saturday morning he needed to spend working, but he’d always be at home. This time, everything will be different because he will have to be at the office so he can work on this team project with his partners.

Even so, he chuckles at what Frank just said, adding, “That’s what you said when I told you about this the first time.”

“Then, you know it’s an honest reaction.” Frank clicks his tongue irritatedly, but Gerard kisses his cheek tenderly, ignoring that moody remark.

“Go get your shower while I cook you something,” he offers kindly, patting Frank’s face. “I’ll make you pasta salad with cherry tomatoes, how about that?”

“How about you don’t cook anything and come share a shower with me instead?” Frank offers, grinning and forcing Gerard’s arm down.

Unsurprisingly, Gerard scrunches up his nose and says, “I hate showers,” making Frank roll his eyes.

“Fine, a _bath_. If you insist in lying in your own filth…” Frank chuckles, and adds, “You can massage my shoulders, I’ll massage your dick. Everybody wins.”

Gerard laughs wholeheartedly and shakes his head, but in the end he lets Frank pull on his hand and guide them towards the bathroom.

*

Their shower gel feels so soft and smells like delicious flowers after they wash up thoroughly. There’s no more dust on Frank’s skin, and his hair is clean and smells of his amazing Victoria Secret shampoo with extract of white magnolia that Gerard never thought he would like so much. It’s ridiculous how much he cares for these details, but he doesn’t regret it when he’s so relaxed. He can’t even think of making dinner anymore.

He just lies there, leaning back against the bathtub, with Frank’s back against his chest, Frank’s head tilted back as Gerard keeps his cheek against his temple. This was certainly the best idea ever and he congratulates Frank for having pulled him in tonight. He says, “Actually, we should do this every week.”

His hands move over Frank’s arms, the water splashing softly and morphing around his movements, and Gerard certainly doesn’t think about this either when he brings his palms up Frank’s forearms. Frank’s soft hums turn into giggles as soon as Gerard starts massaging him in this merely soft mood. He stops and tips his head to the side, trying to see Frank’s face as he reacts, “What?”

“Now I’m gonna have to massage your dick, right?” Frank giggles again and his body shivers against Gerard’s chest, making Gerard inhale in delight. He loves this proximity after a long day.

“You don’t have to,” he scoffs in protest, stopping the innocent massage and wrapping both arms around Frank’s torso. He can’t not to, when Frank is lying there so smoothly and nothing else goes through Gerard’s mind. _That_ is rare. Even so, he smiles against the side of Frank’s head and comments, “But it was a good idea, I’m not gonna lie.”

Frank hums and presses his head further back against Gerard’s neck, sliding down until it lands on Gerard’s chest instead. Gerard adjusts his position and runs both arms under Frank’s, clasping his hands over Frank’s stomach, and they just stay like that until the water runs cold.

Nothing really happens later on either, as they’re both so relaxed and exhausted. They even skip the pasta salad and eat peanut butter sandwiches with a cup of warm herbal tea, which Frank is a pro at making, by the way. Gerard grins at him afterwards and invites him to bed, where they curl up around each other.

“Turns out I still don’t have anything for lunch tomorrow,” Frank points out, making Gerard chuckle tiredly. He doesn’t reply, though, because he feels so comfortable and falls asleep quite easily after that.


End file.
